1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crosslinkable organopolysiloxane compositions, to processes for preparing them, and to their use, more particularly as heat-stable and/or corrosion protection coatings.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,359 teaches coating compositions comprising an alkyl silicate and/or an alkyl polysilicate, an alkyl titanate and/or an alkyl polytitanate, a film-forming resin such as a silicone resin, and customary solvents, which cure by air drying.
WO-A 2007/077130 describes coating material compositions comprising a silicone resin, alkyl titanates, aluminum pigments, further pigments and fillers, and also, optionally, alkyl silicates.
JP-A 2008156427 teaches coating material compositions comprising alcohols, silicates, fluoroalkylsilanes, and alkylsilanes, and also various stabilizers, including titanium chelates.